Emmerdale in 2018
2018 was Emmerdale's 47th year. Production was overseen by Iain MacLeod until Episode 8231 (14th August 2018) when Kate Brooks took over the reigns with Laura Shaw (joining her as producer) and Jane Hudson (as Executive Producer) joining her from Episode 8347/8348 (25th December 2018). 299 episodes were broadcast during the year. Major storylines included Charity Dingle’s fight for justice against rapist Mark Bails, Paddy Kirk and Chas Dingle losing their baby daughter Grace, the affair between Laurel Thomas and Bob Hope, the acid attack on Ross Barton which was inadvertently caused by Debbie Dingle, Lachlan White’s killings, the disappearance of Amelia Spencer and Joe Tate being killed by Graham Foster and him leading Cain Dingle to believe that he was the killer. Production The year featured a number of exits from fan favourite characters. The entire White family was gone by the end of the year with Louise Marwood and John Bowe leaving their roles as Chrissie and Lawrence, respectively, in a car crash stunt which killed both characters in January. The crash was caused by Chrissie’s son Lachlan, played by Thomas Atkinson, who went on to kill a further two people and hold his aunt Rebecca, played by Emily Head, against her will for two months. Lachlan departed the village in September when he was arrested for his crimes. He made a brief return the following January. Rebecca joined Ross Barton on his travels to Liverpool for a fresh start in November, as actor Michael Parr left the series after five years to pursue other projects. Shaun Thomas’s character Gerry Roberts was killed off in May as part of the Lachlan story. Freddie Jones made his final appearance as Sandy Thomas in February, whilst John Middleton returned as Sandy’s son Ashley for two episodes the same month in a video message, after Ashley died the previous year. Adam Thomas departed as Adam Barton in January, when he went on the run after being falsely accused of murdering Emma Barton. Ned Porteous left his role as Joe Tate after just a year when his character fled the village in October. He was believed to have been killed off, but five months later it was revealed that this was not true. This was part of the highly publicised return of Kim Tate, played by Claire King, who had not been seen in the village for nineteen years. The special return week in October was given the slogan ‘They All Fall Down’. Kim departed at the end of the week, but returned on a full-time basis in March 2019. Jane Cox temporarily left her role as Lisa Dingle in May. Her on-screen husband Zak also temporarily left the village in October due to actor Steve Halliwell’s health problems. The former returned to the programme in March 2019, and the latter will be making a comeback soon. Another temporary exit came in the form of Leyla Harding as Roxy Shahidi left to have her first child in January. Leyla returned in October. Cast additions included Sandra Marvin’s character Jessie Grant becoming a series regular and striking up a romance with Marlon Dingle, and the arrival of her feuding sons Ellis Chapman and Billy Fletcher, played by Asan N'Jie and Jay Kontzle, respectively. Olivia Bromley joined the cast as Dawn Taylor, a friend of Ross Barton, in April, and joined the regular cast in December. Rebecca Sarker also joined the cast as Manpreet Jutla. Another new arrival for the year was James Moore as Ryan Stocks, the long-lost son of Charity Dingle, who was tracked down as part of her abuse storyline. James went on to win the National Television award for Best Newcomer for the role. Liam Cavanagh, played by Jonny McPherson, was also promoted to the regular cast. Louisa Clein joined the programme as Liam’s ex-wife Maya Stepney. The character began a relationship with David Metcalfe, and began to seduce David’s stepson Jacob Gallagher in a controversial grooming plot. Ash Palmisciano joined the cast as Matty Barton in a story which saw mother Moira discover that Matty, formerly known as Hannah, had transitioned without her knowledge. Episodes Main Cast Storylines January To be added. Who lives where Main Street *'Mulberry Cottage' - Laurel, Arthur and Dotty Thomas. Sandy Thomas (until February). Lydia Hart (until April). Bob, Cathy and Heath Hope (May to November). * The Grange - Liam and Leanna Cavanagh (from October). Bob Hope (from November). *'The Woolpack' - Chas, Charity, and Noah Dingle. Debbie Dingle and Sarah and Jack Sugden (January to March). Paddy Kirk (from April). Moses Dingle (from November). Vanessa and Johnny Woodfield (from December). *'Woodbine Cottage' - Harriet Finch and Pearl Ladderbanks. *'Tug Ghyll' - Vanessa and Johnny Woodfield (until December). Leyla Harding (until January, from October). Tracy Metcalfe (from March). Frank Clayton (July to August, from November). Maya Stepney (from December). *'Dale Head' - Dan and Amelia Spencer and Kerry Wyatt. Daz Spencer (until May, from October). *'Mill Cottage' **'Apartment One' - Aaron Dingle. Robert Sugden (from February). Sebastian White (March to November). Liv Flaherty (until April, from June). ''Gerry Roberts ''(until May). **'Apartment Two' - Jessie Grant (March to December). *'Dale View' - Ross Barton and Moses Dingle (both until November). Pete Barton (until August). *'Connelton View' - Brenda Walker. Bob Hope (until May). Cathy and Heath Hope (until May, from November). *'Victoria Cottage' - Jimmy, Nicola and Angelica King, Elliot Windsor and Carl Holliday. Rodney Blackstock (February to August, from December). Misty Allbright (April to August). *'Keepers Cottage' - Victoria Barton. Robert Sugden (until February). Sebastian White (January to March). Rebecca White (February to July, September to November). *'Brook Cottage' - Diane Sugden, Bernice Blackstock and Gabby Thomas. Doug Potts (until June). Daz Spencer (May to June, July to October). Church Lane *'Farrers Barn' - David Metcalfe and Jacob Gallagher. Tracy Metcalfe (until March). Frank Clayton (until February). Priya Kotecha and Amba Metcalfe (March to April). Maya Stepney (October to December). *'Tenant House' - Megan and Eliza Macey. Frank Clayton (February to July and August to November). *'Jacobs Fold' - Debbie Dingle and Sarah and Jack Sugden (until January, March to November). Hotten Road *'Smithy Cottage' - Rhona and Leo Goskirk. Pete Barton (from August). *'Butlers Farm' - Moira and Isaac Dingle. Faith Dingle (until March). Cain Dingle and Kyle Winchester (from March). Matty Barton (from July). Debbie Dingle and Sarah and Jack Sugden (from November) Cricketer's Row *'Tall Trees Cottage' - Marlon Dingle and April Windsor. Paddy Kirk (until April). Ellis Chapman (from September). Jessie Grant and Billy Fletcher (from December). Robblesfield Way *'Pollard's Barn' - Eric Pollard. Faith Dingle (from March). Rodney Blackstock (August to December). *'Wishing Well Cottage' - Zak, Sam, Belle and Samson Dingle. Lachlan White (January to September). Cain Dingle and Kyle Winchester (until March). Lisa Dingle (until May). Lydia Hart (from April). *'Holdgate Farm' - Jai and Rishi Sharma. Priya Kotecha and Amba Metcalfe (until March, from April). Connelton Lane *'Home Farm' - Lawrence, Chrissie, Rebecca, Lachlan and Sebastian White (until January). Joe Tate (January to October). Graham Foster (January to August, from September). Who works where Main Street *'The Grange' - Eric Pollard and Diane Sugden. Doug Potts (until July). Tracy Metcalfe (from March). *'The Woolpack' - Chas, Charity, Faith and Marlon Dingle, Victoria Barton and Lydia Hart. Rebecca White (March to July, October to November). Matty Barton (September to December). Bob Hope (from November) *'Beauty & Bernice' - Bernice Blackstock and Kerry Wyatt. *'Take A Vow' - Megan Macey. Leyla Harding (until November). *'Barton and Dingle Automotives' - Cain Dingle and Dan Spencer. Ross Barton (until January, July to November). Debbie Dingle (from November). *'Café Main Street' - Brenda Walker, and Rodney Blackstock. Bob Hope (until August). Daz Spencer (until August) Church Lane *'David's Shop' - David Metcalfe. Tracy Metcalfe and Frank Clayton (until March). Matty Barton (from August) *'St. Mary's Church' - Harriet Finch (until January, from March). Rhys (February to March). Hotten Road *'Emmerdale Veterinary Centre' - Paddy Kirk, Rhona Goskirk, Vanessa Woodfield and Pearl Ladderbanks. Other *'Butlers Farm' - Moira Dingle and Pete Barton. Ross Barton (January to July). Sam Dingle. Matty Barton (July only). *'Sharma & Sharma Sweet Factory' - Jai and Rishi Sharma, Priya Kotecha, Nicola King,Laurel Thomas, Kerry Wyatt and Lydia Hart. Lisa Dingle (until May). Frank Clayton (from April). *'Holey Scrap' - Aaron Dingle. Gerry Roberts (until May). Ellis Chapman (from November). *'Home Farm Estate' - Lawrence, Chrissie, Rebecca and Lachlan White, Sam Dingle and Lydia Hart (until January). Graham Foster (from January). ''Joe Tate '' (January to October). ''Priya Kotecha '' (from August). ''Nicola King '' (from November). *'Home James Haulage' - Robert Sugden and Jimmy King. *'Connelton Primary School' - Jessie Grant (until July). *'Hotten Academy'- Maya Stepney. Jessie Grant (from July). *'Abbott Lane Surgery' - Liam Cavanagh. Manpreet Jutla (from July). *'Waterhouse International' - Graham Foster. Jimmy King (until April). Joe Tate (until October). Nicola King (from November). Debbie Dingle (January only). Awards and nominations National Television Awards *Best Serial Drama: Emmerdale (Winner) *Best Newcomer: Ned Porteous (Nominee) *Best Serial Drama Performance: Danny Miller (Nominee) Television and Radio Industries Club Awards' *Soap of the Year: Emmerdale (Winner) *Best Soap Actor: Ryan Hawley (Winner) British Soap Awards * Best Soap: Emmerdale (Nominee) * Best Actor: Michael Parr (Nominee), Ryan Hawley (Nominee) * Best Actress: Emma Atkins (Nominee) * Greatest Soap Moment: Hotten Bypass Crash (2016) (Winner) * Villain of the Year: Gillian Kearney (Nominee) * Best Male Dramatic Performance: Jeff Hordley (Nominee) * Best Female Dramatic Performance: Natalie J Robb (Nominee) * Best Storyline: Who Killed Emma? (Nominee) * Best Newcomer: Andrew Scarborough (Nominee) * Best Young Actor: Isobel Steele (Winner) * Best Onscreen Partnership: Ned Porteous and Andrew Scarborough (Nominee) * Best Single Episode: Cain and Faith Flashback (Episode 7992 (17th November 2017)) (Nominee) * Best Comedy Performance: Sally Dexter (Nominee) * Scene of the Year: Emma meets her fate (Nominee) TV Choice Awards * Best Soap Newcomer: Ned Porteous (Winner), Andrew Scarborough (Nominee) * Best Soap Actor: Ryan Hawley (Nominee) * Best Soap Actress: Emma Atkins (Winner) * Best Soap: Emmerdale ''(Nominee) '''Inside Soap Awards' *Best Actress: Emma Atkins (Winner) *Best Bad Boy: Thomas Atkinson (Nominee), Ned Porteous (Nominee) *Best Bad Girl: Sally Dexter (Nominee) *Funniest Male: Mark Charnock (Nominee), Shaun Thomas (Nominee) *Best Newcomer: Ash Palmisciano (Winner) *Best Young Actor: Isobel Steele (Winner) *Best Partnership: Danny Miller and Ryan Hawley (Nominee) *Best Shock Twist: Lachlan Kills Gerry (Nominee), Moira Gives Birth (Nominee) *Best Exit: Shaun Thomas (Nominee) *Soap Superstar: Male: Danny Miller (Winner) *Best Soap: Emmerdale (Nominee) Digital Spy Reader Awards *Best Soap (Evening): Emmerdale (Winner) *Best Soap Actor (Female): Emma Atkins (Nominee), Lucy Pargeter (Winner) *Best Soap Actor (Male): Michael Parr (Nominee), Ryan Hawley (Winner) *Best Soap Storyline: Lachlan's reign of terror (Nominee), Charity fights for justice against DI Bails (Nominee) *Best Soap Couple: Vanessa Woodfield and Charity Dingle (Nominee), Robert Sugden and Aaron Dingle (Winner) *Biggest OMG Soap Moment: Cain and Graham kill Joe (Nominee), Lachlan kills his family in the crash (Nominee) *Most Devestating Soap Death: Joe Tate (Nominee), Gerry Roberts (Winner) *Most Bizzare Soap Storyline: Rodney and Misty's infatuation (Nominee), Rebecca's death fakeouts (Nominee) *Best Soap Newcomer: Ash Palmisciano (Nominee), James Moore (Nominee) *Best Soap Stunt: Gerry's demise at the B & B (Nominee), The White family's car crash (Nominee) Category:Emmerdale year-by-year Category:2018